


Blue exorcist || Shiemi's Gassy pleasure

by Kiripotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Farting, Hurt Okumura Rin, Poor Okumura Rin, Sub Okumura Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiripotato/pseuds/Kiripotato
Summary: What starts out as a joke takes a turn for the worst. When Shiemi confronts Izumo kamiki about her Crush on rin, She learns "all there is to know." About What a certain demon boy is actually into.Unfortunately rin, is in for quite the gassy situationAll characters 18+WARNING: Farting/SCAT fetishDon't read if your not into this!!*story needs revisions*
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 4





	Blue exorcist || Shiemi's Gassy pleasure

_***FARTING/SCAT FETISH CONTENT*** _

_**-Don't read if you're not into it!!!** _

Rin okumura has woken up, restrained; more than once in his lifetime. So when it happens tonight in the basement of true cross academy- with his ankles and wrists chained to some kind of cott, he's not exactly all that baffled.

That's until his eyes flutter open- to meet a Suprisingly familiar pair of vanilla white orbs of flesh- at first it takes him a moment to process the situation he's in.

"What.......what the hell??"

"Oh, H-Hi rin-" the pair of fleshy pillows weighing down on his chest wobble, with the way the girl spoke. It was clear In the stuttering tone, that it belonged to none other than shiemi moriyama.

"Shiemi-?? Where the hell am I??"

"W-WHY THE FUCK A-ARE YOU ONTOP OF ME-?!"

"Sorry about the restraints....I-I wanted to make sure you didn't...uhh hurt yourself." Secretly, she didn't want him to be able to escape. But she wasn't about to let him know that at the moment.

"H-Hurt myself-??"

"We're in the basement, but don't worry, everyone else is out on some mission tonight. It's just us."

Thrashing around in the restraints much harder, as he jolts his head forward. She giggles, feeling him accidentally nudge his head against her ass cheeks.

_'S-SHIT!!- S-SHE'S RIGHT THERE-'_

_'M-MY BODY HAS TO REACT!!!- I-I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!!'_

His face flushed cherry red- feeling his dick twitch, this time he rests his head back. He's shocked to feel his head hit a pillow.

"Miss kamiki told me some things....I-I wasn't really...sure to believe, but...then...."

"Fantasizing about them made me feel just wonderful~♡" she glanced back at him smiling, he quirks his eyebrows in both shock and confusion.

"U-Uhh- W-What exactly- did she tell you..??" She smirked, before scooting farther onto his face.

_'H-H-HOLY SHIT!!!!'_

_'T-THIS IS A DREAM R-RIGHT?!?!'_

As she let's her ass cheeks fall heavily against his face, she hums. "Well, one is that...you uhh, really like my butt..." she smirks, glancing back at him.

Licking her lips, she grindes back farther into onto his face. His eyes basically roll to the back of his skull- his body quivering with anticipation.

_'Usually I'd be able to break free by now...?!'_

_'M-Maybe.....'_

_'Maybe that's not such a bad thing though._ '

At least that's what he thought until the next statement hits him out of no where.

"The other thing is....apparently you're really into farting...." she adds. Despite being basically trapped between her massive cheeks; he heard every word. That's when he starts freaking out

He forces his mouth free, just enough to where he could try to maybe reason with her.

"S-SHIEMI!! DON'T GET ME WRONG- YOU'RE HOT BUT- JUST- NO!!!"

"She also told me that was how you were going to react."

"H-HEY L-LISTEN I-IZUMO IS ALWAYS SCREWING AROUND WITH YOU LIKE THAT-"

"S-SHE PROBABLY MEANT FOR THIS TO BE SOME KIND OF WEIRD ASS JOKE!!!"

Before he could plead any farther she scoots all the way back. He isn't graced with the time he'd need to shut his mouth before it was completely sealed shut by her shockingly massive cheeks.

'PPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppphhhhhhtttttttt'

'BBBBBBBBgggbbBBLLRRRPPPTT'

*POOOOOOOOOOOF*

His eyes shoot wide with disgust. The rotten eggy flavor- tainted his thoughts. He thrashes around almost literally aching for fresh air. Alas, the only oxygen this girl was going to allow would drop straight from her anus- and right into his mouth.

'BBBBBBGBGBGBBBBLRRppppptttttt'

*toot* *toot* *POOOOOOF*

'PPPPbbbbbpppppPPPBBLBLRRRPPTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS'

Tears brim his eyes. That one was greasy- he felt it go right into his mouth, and his poor nose. When she starts bouncing- he finally whimpers.

"S-SHIEMI-!!! FUCK-!!!!!" He gags, and coughs- flailing his head around to somehow escape her ass, but failing.

"G-GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!-" She purses her lips, glancing back at him yet again. This time- she laced her fingers through his hair- forcing his nose against her anus.

His eyes widen with horror- feeling it literally, pucker against his nostrils, letting out a long toxic, bubbly fart, that forcibly encased his entire Head, in the sickening stench.

'BBBLBLBLBLBLGRBLPPRRTTRPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT'

'BBBBBbbbbBbbBBBlBBBLLGRR  
BLBLRTTTTT'

'PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHTTTTTT' 

'TttttttttTTHHWAARRRTTT'

'BBBBbbbRRRAAAPPPPTTTT'

'PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT'

*POOF* *POOF* *POOOOF*

'PPPPPPPSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH'

'BBBBBLBLBLBLBLBLBLGTRPLLLRTTTPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT'

'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRBBLGBLBGBLBGBLGBLGBLGBLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTT'

She slams her ass down, grunting. Even his thoughts were screaming- pleading for death- anything but this.   
Yet no matter how much he pleaded, or thashed, there was no escaping it.   
He never thought shiemi had it in her, literally.

*Poooooof* *poooooooooooooooof*

'Pppppprrrrtt' 'PPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT'

'BBBBBbbbbllllrrgblblblRRRRTTTT'

'BBBBBbbbbbrrrrAAAAAAPPPPTTTTTT'

'BBBRAAAAPPPTTTT'

'BBBBBBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTTT'

*POOOOOOOF*

He coughs, his face tinting green. Finally, managing to snap his gaze away- she still grinded her large, fluffy cheeks against his face. There was some kind of relief, knowing for a split second it wasn't going directly in his face anymore. It wasn't long before he realised it didn't actually matter which way he turned. He was still, trapped.

"SHIEMI!!!! L-LET ME THE HELL UP!!"

"I-I SERIOUSLY CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! I-IT'S SO BAD-!!!"

'BBBBBBRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT'

'PppppPPPPPPPRRRRRTRTTTT'

'SSSSSSQUEEEEEEEEEEEEKERT'

*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*

'BBBBBRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTT'

'BBBGBGBGBLLLLRRRRRPPPTTT'

'PPPPRRRRRRRTTTTT'

'PPPPPPBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT'

'PPPLLLLRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTT'

'PPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRTTTT'

'SQUEEEEEK EEERRRRRTTT'

"SHIEMI-!!! S-SHIT!!!! H-HOLY FUCK!!!!! PLEASE I-I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!"

"I-I'LL DO ANYTHING J-JUST PLEASE STOP!!!!"

She giggled, Innocently. "Oh come on. Miss kamiki told me everything, you don't have to hide it anymore rin."

_'W-WHAT THE HELL-?!?'_

_'N-NO WAY!!!-'_

_'FUCK!!! T-THIS ISN'T GOOD!!!! I-I HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!-'_

_'S-SHE'S FREAKING LOST IT!!!'_

_'IF I HAD MY SWORD- I'D AT LEAST OF SOME KIND OF ESCAPE B-BUT-'_

_'I-IT'S NO WHERE IN SIGHT!!!!!!!!!!'_

She forces his head back into her ass-cheeks. She couldn't really help how bad this really turned her on- and now that she started, she didn't want to stop.

She wasn't going to let him move, not yet. She wanted him to take it all- and he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. At this point he was almost literally losing his own mind.

"H-HELP!!!!!! Y-YUKIO!!!!!! I-I'M DOWN HERE!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

'BBBBBGGBLLlllEeeeEEEERRRTTTT'

'ppphhht 'PPPPHHHTTTTT'

'PPPPPppppppppphhhfffftttttt'

'BBBBBBBPPPPHHHHTTTTT'

'Prrrffttt' 'PRRRT' 'PFRRRRTTT'

'BBBBBbbGBGBGBBBLLLblllblblblBBBBBRRRRPPPPHHHHHTTRTTTT'

*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*

'BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPTTTTT'

*poof* *squeeeeeeeeek* *toot*

*POOOOOOOOOF*

He screams- the way she just kept grinding against his face, trapped it all. He was forced to sniff it all up. Everything was now spinning-

When she gets up, and his head thumps against the pillow, he damn near coughs his lungs out.

The next time she sits back down- something is forced onto his neck. Everything is so hazy, he can't make out what it actually was, until of course; she smirks deviously tugging on a black, leathery string.

As if things couldn't get worse than they already have.   
  
  


_**Warning; scat ahead⚠** _

"Uhh, Y-You might wanna close your mouth this time." She points out anxiously.

"S-SHIEMI- W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING-?!?!"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-?!?!"

"Sorry rin...but you shouldn't have yelled like that...this will ensure you won't do it again." His right eye twitches. It was a collar. And the black strand of leather-

That, was a leash.

"P-PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!!!!! FUCK!!!! A-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME-!!!????"

She really wasn't. Instead, she was more worried about the roaring grumble in her stomach.

If his eyes weren't wide before; they were definetely huge now- He shakes his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe his ears.

"O-On second thought...maybe..open wide for me~?"

'GGGGGGggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

'ggggGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

'GGRRRRBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLL'

His thoughts were now spiraling. He had no clue how to Get himself out of this. All he could do was beg, but he feared opening his mouth with every fiber of his being.

"N-NO!!!! S-SHIEMI- W-WHY DON'T WE JUST FUCKING TALK- C-CAN'T WE JUST TALK-?!?!"

'GGGGGGGggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrt'

She nods profusely, tugging on the leash. "Go right ahead- but- could you aim your mouth right there?" She jiggles her ass. He shakes his head frantically,

"S-SHIEMI PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!!!!!!!"

"I-I'LL BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND- I-I'LL TELL EVERYONE!!!!!"

"J-JUST PLEASE!!!!!!"

She sighs, "I guess this leash I made for nee, is coming in handy after all~♡"

She wasn't listening. Not at all.   
He really was stuck. He flails his head around, before squealing

"F-FUCK!!!!!! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!"

"HEELLLLPPP!!!!!! Y-YUKIO!!!!!!!"

"Y-YUKIO!!!!! A-ANYBODY!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!"

She forces his mouth right into the crevice of her ass-cheeks. Then, all hell breaks lose; right into his mouth.

_'NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!'_

_'T-THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!!!!'_

_'S-SHIEMI'S SUPPOSED TO BE INNOCENT!!!!!'_

Her asshole spreads open, as she yanks on the leash; her face flushing bright red. She doesn't stop pulling as she plops right down on his mouth.

_'D-DEAR GOD!!!! I-IF YOU CARE AT ALL- GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!'_

_'NOOOO!!!!!!!!'_

He could feel the shit literally spewing in his Mouth. He squeals- and his thoughts only continue to scream.

*SSSSLLLLOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH*

*PPPPPPPSSSSSSSSPPBBLBLTRRPPT*

*SSSSWOOOMMMMMMF*

BBbbbGggbbBBBLLRRTTTT'

'PPPFFF 'PFPRT' 'PFRRRTTT'

GGBBBBGBGBGBPPPHHHHTTT'

'BbblllBBBLLRRRTTTTT'

'BBBBBRRRRRRRRAAAAAPPPP'

*poof* *squeeeeeeeeek* *toot*

*POOOOOOOOOF*

'TtttttttwwwwwwWWAARRT'

*toot* *toot* *Poooof* *toot* *toot*

'BBBBBGGBLLlllEeeeEEEERRRTTTT'

'ppphhht 'PPPPHHHTTTTT'

'PPPPPppppppppphhhfffftttttt'

'BBBBBBBPPPPHHHHTTTTT'

'Prrrffttt' 'PRRRT' 'PFRRRRTTT'

'BBBBBbbGBGBGBBBLLLblllblblblBBBBBRRRRPPPPHHHHHTTRTTTT'

*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*

'BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPTTTTT'

He kicks his legs, screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for her to stop, but she just kept going.

And going.

And going.

And going. 

By the time she got up, his entire face was covered, in her- shit. She let one final puff of gass shoot right into his face, before his eyes, fell shut.

Now it was her turn to be wide eyed, as she spoke solemnly, to make sure he wasn't dead.

"U-Uhh....R-Rin????"

When she gets no response, she rushes to her feet baffled.

"I-I went to far.....didn't I??"


End file.
